What a Life
by anonymousolitzer
Summary: AU One Shot. When everything else seems to be against Olivia and Fitz, the universe finds a way to bring them together.


**Hi guys, so this is the really beautiful story of how my parents met, just with characters substituted and a few details changed. It's one of my favorite stories to hear, so I thought I would share it with you all. I just want to say in advance that I MADE UP THE END. I didn't hear that part of the story, nor do I ever think I want to ;) Enjoy! **

* * *

**_"_****_And, when you want something, all the universe conspires in helping you to achieve it." _**  
**_― _****_Paulo Coelho, The Alchemist_**

* * *

Twenty-three year old Olivia had just arrived in California for the first time with some friends. She was excited to take in the sights and attractions of Santa Barbara as well as get a chance to relax and spend some much needed time away from James Madison hospital. She was lounged on her bed in the hotel where they were staying, flicking through TV channels when there was a knock on the door. Olivia quickly made her way to the door and looked through the peep hole. Seeing that it was her best friend Abby on the other side, she swung the door open and let her in.

"Hey Liv, I was just dropping by to let you know that we've been invited to some charity event tomorrow night by Quinn's parents. She's upstairs freshening up right now, but we're all going to go shopping for gowns soon."

It wasn't exactly what Olivia had in mind for her first 24 hours in California, but none the less, she was excited.

The ladies spent the afternoon shopping for gowns in downtown Santa Barbara, and by dinner time, all three women had found the perfect gown.

* * *

Olivia walked into the grand ball room with Abby and Quinn, looking absolutely stunning. She was dressed in a floor-length, strapless, pale pink gown, which was accented by a pair of dangling gold earrings, a simple diamond pendant neckless and nude Louboutin pumps. The room was swarming with people and it took a few minutes for Quinn to locate her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Perkins were sitting at a large round table that already had two other guests sitting at it. As the ladies approached, the were greeted with warmth and affection by Quinn's parents.

"So good to see you stunning ladies again," said Mrs. Perkins as she leaned in and placed a kiss on Abby's cheek first, and then Olivia's.

"Allow me to introduce you to our good friends, the Grants," Mr. Perkins chimed in as he gestured toward the other two guests sitting at the table.

The gentleman seemed distracted, looking everywhere other than his beautiful wife sitting next to him, and she looked less than happy to be attending the function. Hearing Mr. Perkins say something about introductions, he was pulled back to the moment, and turned his attention back to the table. He hadn't seen the three young ladies approach the table and he was now somewhat relieved that there would be some new faces at tonight's function to talk to.

Recognizing one of the girls as the Perkins' daughter, he reached to hug her first. "So nice to see you again, Quinn."

"You too, Mr. Grant. This is my friend, Olivia."

"Quinn, how many times have I asked you to call me Fitz?" he laughed and then turned to face Olivia and was almost knocked off his feet. She was the most stunning woman he had ever seen. Her big full lips, her beautiful, defined, high cheek bones, those big, expressive doe eyes and her mocha-caramel skin. He just knew he had to find out more about her. Regaining his composure, and professionalism he extended his hand towards Olivia.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Olivia. Fitzgerald Grant." He smiled warmly, and charmingly.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Grant." The moment their hands touched, Olivia thought she had gone into cardiac arrest. She was immediately mesmerized by every aspect of Fitzgerald Grant. He had the most sincere, kind and piercing blue eyes that she had ever seen. She was drawn in and instantly lost in him.

"Please, call me Fitz," he murmured, his tone insistent. Their hands were still connected and both could feel the electric current running through them, when they were interrupted and pulled out of their moment. His wife was clearing her throat.

"And I'm Mellie Grant,Fitzgerald's _wife._"

Olivia stepped away from Fitz's burning gaze and extended her hand towards his wife. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Grant." Unlike Fitz, Mrs. Grant did not offer for Olivia to call her Mellie and the disdain was present on her face. After Mellie felt that she had clearly made her point to Olivia, she moved the other guests. Fitz offered a small apologetic smile and pulled out the chair on the right side of him for Olivia to sit in, just as the keynote speaker for the event made her way to the podium.

* * *

After a lengthy speech, the food was served. The table laughed and exchanged fascinating stories about work, school and travel. Olivia learned that in addition to once being a professor at his alma mater Columbia, Fitz was the youngest CFO for Chase Bank and had also been ambassador from the US to Canada. She was thoroughly impressed at how much he had accomplished in his 43 years. Fitz was equally as impressed at the fact that Olivia was head nurse at James Madison hospital despite the fact that she had only finished nursing school 2 years ago. She seemed so passionate and invested in her job and she genuinely cared about her patients. Fitz could tell that Olivia took pride in her job and never did anything unless it was to the best of her ability.

Following dinner, the three girls as well as Quinn's parents made their way to the dance floor to dance. Fitz tried to persuade Mellie to dance with him, but she just sat there, stone faced refusing to join the fun. He sat there, next to his wife, captivated by the beauty that was Olivia Pope. She looked so happy and carefree and she was effortlessly and subtly sexy as she swayed her hips to the upbeat music. Finally he got frustrated sitting and watching everyone else enjoy themselves, tried to get Mellie to dance with him one last time and then made his way to the dance floor. He stole Mrs. Perkins away from her husband for a dance. His dance with her helped him gather the nerve to ask Olivia to dance with him. A slow song came on just as he extended his palm, face up, willing for her to take it. She looked at it skeptically before finally throwing caution to the wind and taking it.

Fitz gently pulled her towards him and they swayed softly to the music. Both of their bodies were humming with a palpable energy. They had just met yet they knew that there was something extremely special between them; it was the most intense moment either had ever experienced. They were breathing in sync and as they stared into each other's eyes, they allowed themselves to believe for just a few minutes that the world was different and that they were together. There were so many reasons why they were wrong, their 20 year age gap, his marriage and a thousand miles of vast country separating them, just to name a few; but in that moment, nothing felt more right.

The song ended and they both looked at one another longingly for another few seconds before stepping apart and clapping politely at the fact that the M.C. had just announced that the evening was coming to a close. Rationally, they both knew that this was it for them, but reveled in the feeling that however brief, it had been special while it lasted. Everyone said their goodbyes and parted ways.

Olivia, Abby and Quinn spent the rest of their trip exactly like they had planned: shopping, sightseeing and pampering themselves. By the time they were ready to leave a week later, Olivia had conditioned herself to push Fitzgerald Grant and their brief yet powerful encounter, to the very back of her mind.

* * *

**_5 years later _**

Olivia was running around the ICU like a chicken without a head. There was a patient with Guillan-Barré syndrome, a rare auto-immune disease, who was being transferred to James Madison hospital today. They were the only hospital on the entire east coast who could do the treatment the patient needed to survive and Olivia was the only nurse that Dr. Ohlson trusted to handle the case with him. The patient, Stephen Finch, himself a physician had been on vacation with his wife in North Carolina when he began noticing symptoms concurrent with the fatal, fast-acting disease. He had informed his wife Georgia, that if she didn't get him to a hospital immediately he was going to die. Between Stephen's quick diagnosis and Georgia's background in nursing, they were able to get him to a hospital that could stablizie him long enough to have him airlifted to James Madison hospital.

Upon arriving at James Madison, he was whisked away to have the procedure performed that would cleanse his blood and strengthen his immune system against the disease. Stephen was resting comfortably and stably a few hours later in the ICU when Olivia went to check on him. Washing her hands, putting on a sterile gown, gloves and a surgical mask, she entered the room. His wife and another gentleman were sitting near his bedside engaged in quiet intense conversation, so she decided it was best not disturb them. The man's voice sounded familiar, but she quickly dismissed whatever thoughts she was having and chalked it up to nothing more than the long 36 hour shift that she was supposed to have finished working 2 hours ago. However, she wanted to check on her patient one last time before going home and being off for the next two days. She proceeded to check Stephen's vitals, as Georgia finished her conversation with the other man, thanked her quietly with a light squeeze on the shoulder and left the room.

Olivia and the gentlemen were left alone in the room with a sleeping Stephen. She was trying to finish checking his vitals and shifting him as quickly and quietly as possible, wanting nothing more to go home and sleep after her extremely long and stressful shift — she wasn't even supposed to be here right now; she should have gone home hours ago — but she could feel the man's eyes on her, and it was unnerving.

For the past five minutes, Fitz had been staring at the nurse who had come to check on his best friend. Something about her looked so familiar. He could tell that she was gorgeous, even beneath the surgical mask that covered most of her face. Suddenly, it hit him.

"Olivia?"

She froze; she hadn't told this man her name. Yet, it was unmistakeable. There was only one man that sweet, rich baritone voice could belong to: Fitzgerald Grant. But it couldn't be. They were here in DC, thousands of miles away from Santa Barbara. There was no way that the universe was so firmly on their side that it had found a way to bring them back together. It couldn't really be him. However, when she looked up, slid the mask down her face, and his bright blue eyes connected with her chocolate brown ones, all doubt was erased, it was him. She mentally kicked herself for not recognizing him sooner. Even though he had been deep in conversation before and she had only seen his profile, she couldn't believe that she had ignored the curly brown hair, the defined jaw line and his strong, unmistakeable build. Here, standing before her, was the man she had spent the last 5 years trying to forget. Olivia couldn't believe her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had remembered her. She couldn't believe that she had been important enough to him that he would recognize her, five years later, while she was dressed in scrubs, a surgical mask and looked like the walking dead.

"Fitz," his name slipped from her lips as almost a whisper. The pair stood there, eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity, the air thick with emotions and unsaid words when finally Olivia moved. "I should go, my shift ended hours ago. It was nice to see you again." She quickly exited the room and made her way to the nurses station.

Fitz had spent the last five years dreaming about this woman. He'd be damned if he let her go again. He rushed out of the room, careful not to let the door slam and made his way over to the nurses station. "Have dinner with me," he blurted. She was the only one standing at the nurses station, arranging paper work.

"Excuse me?" This was a bad idea. He was married and lived far away and he was her patient's best friend. Nothing good could come of having dinner with him.

"Please Olivia," he began again, "have dinner with me, you must be starving."

"Honestly, Mr. Grant, I've just had an impossibly long shift and I want nothing more than to go home and sleep. But thank you for the invitation."

She walked past him, making her way to the exit. Fitz panicked, he couldn't let her go again; he needed a chance with her.

"Can I have your number, at least? So I can call you?" he asked, not caring that he sounded desperate.

"I'm not sure that that's…"

Fitz cut her off before she could finish and blurted, "I'm not married anymore." As soon as the words left his mouth he felt like crawling into a hole. Olivia looked down at the his left ring finger, and sure enough the gold band that had been there five years ago was gone. A small smile crept on to her face, but before he could see, she erased it.

"Fine," she took a piece of paper out of her purse, scribbled down her home phone number, handed it to him and left. He watched her walk away with a wide grin on his face, hoping that the hard part to making her his was over.

* * *

Olivia had just finished putting on her pajamas and plush robe and was about to crawl into bed in her modest, one bed room apartment when the phone on her bedside table rang. She looked at the clock — 9 pm — and wondered who could be calling. She sighed and answered the phone begrudgingly.

"Olivia Pope."

"Ms. Pope, hello," Fitz's warm voice rang through her ear and it sounded as if he were right there in the room with her. She melted.

"Mr. Grant, how may I help you? Is Mr. Finch okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine, Olivia. I was just calling to thank you personally for the amazing care you've taken of Stephen." He was sitting in the waiting room of the hospital with his feet propped up, smiling to himself, happy that he had caught her before she had gone to bed.

"Oh," her voice sounded a little disappointed. She was secretly hoping that he was calling to ask her out again. "It's no problem, at all. I love my job, and besides, he was a very easy patient despite the nature of his disease."

"No one has ever described Stephen as easy before," Fitz chuckled lightly and Olivia joined him.

The pair sat on the phone in silence, neither wanting to address the elephant in the room. Fitz was the one to speak up first.

"Olivia, did you remember me?" She thought about lying and then decided against it, not seeing the point.

"Of course not, I've thought about you almost every day for the past five years,"

Fitz released a breath he didn't even know he had been holding and a wide grin crept onto his face.

* * *

Three hours later and the pair were still on the phone. They had discussed everything and anything, never seeming to run out of topics. Their conversation was light and playful at times, yet serious and mature at others.

"You know you could have just gone to dinner with me, right?" She laughed. Her laugh was quickly becoming his favorite sound in the world and he never wanted it to stop.

"I know, but I wanted to make you work for it," she giggled in response.

"Ah, so now the truth comes out! Have you actually eaten anything yet?"

"No," she replied sheepishly, "I was honestly just too tired and lazy to cook when I got home."

"Let me get a pizza and bring it over. I haven't eaten either. We can enjoy our midnight snack and then I will leave you to get your sleep in peace."

After deliberating for a moment, she finally conceded, "Ok, Fitz." She didn't want to admit it to herself yet but she was excited to see him. She told him her address and her preferred pizza toppings.

"I'll be over in 20 minutes, Livvie." Her heart warmed at the nickname; no one had called her that since she was a little girl. She was immediately confident in the decision she had made.

"See you soon, Fitz."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, just as he'd said, there was knock on her door. Olivia drew her robe tighter around her and answered the door. There he stood, tall and more handsome than she had ever remembered , and she had to remind herself not to let her jaw drop.

"Hi,"

"Hi,"

They stared at each other, each breathing in and out the other's air, happy to be in the same space yet again. Finally, She stepped aside to let him into her place and closed the door behind them.

"I set up some plates in the living room, I hope that's ok."

"Of course Livvie," he followed her to the living room and set the pizza box down on the pizza table. As the two ate, they sat side by side on the couch and talked some more. The more comfortable they became with each other, the closer they sat. Soon, Olivia's stomach was full and she was nestled under Fitz's arm while he lightly traced circles on her back. She sighed with contentment.

"Penny for your thoughts," Fitz asked.

She looked up at him, getting lost once more in his deep blue eyes, "I'm just happy, is all."

Suddenly, he was kissing her. He had waited years to kiss her and finally there they were. Fitz sent up a silent prayer of thanks to the gods for delivering this beautiful and perfect woman to him. She shifted so that she was straddling him and he cupped her behind in his large, warm hands. Her tongue sought entrance into his mouth and their tongues began a slow, sensual dance. Their arousal grew as they teased each other. Olivia canted her hips against Fitz's growing erection. They both began to strip each other, neither asking permission for something they instinctively knew was supposed to happen. Once they were naked, he teased her drenched lower lips and clit with his long, thick fingers and she moaned. Her lips were kissing a torturous path up and down his neck and he couldn't wait to be inside her.

Olivia leaned into him, pressing her taught, erect nipples into his chest and whispered into his ear, "Make love to me, Fitz." Her voice was filled with lust and need and he almost lost it right then and there. He picked her up and as her legs wrapped around his waist, he blindly found his way to her dark, cool bedroom. Dropping her lightly on the bed, he joined her. Unhappy that their lips had had to part, she looped her hands around his neck and into his hair, pulling him to her again. Their feverish kiss continued as he trailed his hand down her body. Easing two fingers into her he leisurely pumped them in and out of her making sure that she was ready for him. She was writhing and moaning beneath him and he thought that he was in heaven. Finally deciding she was ready, he briefly teased them both by running his tip through her slick folds before easing himself in. They both groaned at the pleasure.

He was so big she thought she would come on the spot. Olivia had never felt so good, or so loved or so comfortable before. She looked up at Fitz with love in her eyes and gently contracted her interior muscles, gently urging him to move. Fitz started with a slow, deep pace, making sure to hit every one of her spots before speeding up and slowing back down again. Olivia couldn't take it any more and was craving the release she so desperately needed. Sensing that, Fitz sped up his motions once more and reached between them to furiously rub her clit in unintelligible patterns. Moments later, she exploded beneath him, seeing stars. Her contracting walls were too much for Fitz and he followed soon after.

Throughly exhausted, spent and happy, he collapsed next to her, pulling her close to him and placing a long lingering kiss on the top of her head. She snuggled closer to him, happier than she had been in a long time and closed her eyes to go to sleep. Fitz knew in that moment that she was it for him, he was one hundred percent sure he was in love with this woman, and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life making her happy.

* * *

**So there you go, the story of how my parents met! I think it's a really cute story and something I definitely saw happening to our AU faves :) As I said in the A/N at the beginning, I MADE UP THE SMUT. My dad didn't actually end up bringing food to my mom that night - they went out for dinner the next day, but he always teases her about how all the time that they spent on the phone could have been used for a date lol. I added the smut just cause I thought that Olitz wasn't right without a little lovin' at the end. Hope you all enjoyed! Your reviews give me life & thanks for the continued support. An update for National Anthem should be up soon! **

**Until Next Time. **

**xoxo, **

**T. **


End file.
